


Cat Sith

by RedRed_Robin



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRed_Robin/pseuds/RedRed_Robin
Summary: Tim always knew he wasn't completely human, but he slowly tries to figure out just who he is, despite the road blocks life throws him.





	1. People of the Mounds

**Author's Note:**

> The tags for this are subject to change as this progresses it shouldn't get explicit though. I have a plan but things don't always go to plan so I don't want to tag something and then it not happen. One things for sure the timelines are mine to play with, for now there's not a set universe this takes place in but pulls from several. Let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy this.

The first time it happened it was a complete accident. 

Tim was seven and had been studying magic in his room. He’d almost perfected his locator spell. The batarang Tim was using had a tendency to point to the old theater instead of where Batman was, and Tim was trying to fix it. The newest nanny his parents had hired arrived early and Tim hadn’t heard her. 

Tim knew that she didn’t like magic, or “people of the mounds” as his last nanny called them, but Tim underestimated her hatred. When she saw what Tim was doing she didn’t say anything; she just grabbed Tim by the ear and dragged him to the cellar. 

“You’ll stay down here until you renounce that devil work.” the nanny yelled at Tim. She’d never really said her name to Tim, only that his parents hired her to look after him. Tim heard the lock click, and then heard her walking away.

It was dark, he couldn’t see anything. Tim wasn’t a fan of the dark. _“Teine”_ Tim whispered into his hands. A small fire sat in his hands. He wasn’t sure how long he could keep it up, since he’d been practicing for a while in preparation for that night. He wanted to find the dynamic duo to see if he could confirm his suspicions on who they were. 

Tim held the fire up and whispered, _“Nas motha”_ the fire grew in size and Tim observed his surroundings. He tried to avoid the cellar ever since the lights stopped working, he was too small to fix them and he had never wanted to bother Mrs. Mac. Now he wished he had. Mrs. Mac, she was nice and she told him that he was a special kind of witch. 

The only way he could see for escape was a window, he knew he couldn’t go out the other door. The nanny would hear him. Tim wasn’t sure how he was going to reach it. If he let go of the fire it would go out. Tim wasn’t sure what to do there wasn’t anything he could climb on. The fire flickered, “No no no,” Tim whispered, “not now, not now” Tim started feeling tired, but not in a way that made him want to go to sleep more like he’d been doing math to long and couldn’t think anymore. _“Teine”_ Tim whispered again when the fire went out, when that failed he said it louder. The fire wouldn’t come back Tim started screaming the spell. 

There was banging on the door, “If you don’t keep quiet I’m calling an exorcist.” The nanny yelled down. 

Tim couldn’t breath it was dark, it was too dark. He wasn’t sure what an exorcist would do to help but he had heard whisperings that they could take away magic. Tim wasn’t sure what was happening. It felt like he was dying but also like something was clawing its way out of his body. He still couldn’t breathe.

Then all the sudden he could breathe. Tim could also see, sort of, everything was shadows but he could see his way out. He wasn’t sure how it was possible but he felt even shorter. Tim stood up, he couldn’t even remember falling down onto his hands. When he tried to stand up he immediately fell back on all fours. He felt something move behind him but when he looked he didn’t see anything. 

Tim took in all the information available to him. He was one of the people under the mound. He’d read about all the different kinds when Mrs. Mac told him about them. Now there were several kinds that could see in the dark and several that could transform. The lack of water narrowed it down and the fact that as he thought he could feel his claws shift in and out told him what he was. Tim was currently a cat, he’d need to see himself if he want to figure it out more than that. 

There were still a couple of beings he could be. Now that Tim knew what he was he could try and get out of here. He took a running start and launched himself where he could make out the window in the shadows. Tim was glad that he seemed to inherently know how to use his body even as a cat. 

Tim was in luck the window had a push lever to open it and after a little effort he was out. 

\--------

Tim had only been to Mrs. Mac’s once but Tim was sure he could remember the way to get there. Everything looked slightly different as a cat but he managed. 

He arrived at her apartment much quicker then he thought possible once he arrived he reached his first problem. There was no way he could reach the buzzer to be let up. That problem was easy to solve since someone was coming out absorbed in their phone. Tim snuck in before the door closed. 

When he arrived at Mrs. Macs door he started batting at the door. Meowing. He stopped as soon as he heard footsteps coming towards the door. 

The door opened, Mrs. Mac looked down, “Tim?” Tim couldn’t help it he started purring. “Oh, Tim.” Mrs. Mac leaned down and picked Tim up. “I knew you were a special one. Now let’s go inside.” 

Mrs. Mac carried Tim into the living room, Tim purring the entire time he would be safe here. She sat him on the couch and set in the arm chair across from him. “Can you change back?” Tim just sat there, “You don’t know how do you?” Tim nodded as best he could. “From what I understand you need to reach inside yourself to your human self and you should change back.” 

Tim tried as instructed and surprisingly it didn’t hurt this time. “There you are my boy now what caused that to happen?”

Tim couldn’t stop it he started crying, “The new nanny is evil, she hates magic and threatened to call an exorcist on me.” Mrs. Mac opened her arms and Tim dived into a hug, he had been so scared. “She locked me in the cellar, it’s really dark down there and… and” Tim couldn’t finish. 

“You’re okay my child she can’t hurt you here, you’re safe.” Mrs. Mac soothed Tim. 

Tim slowly calmed down, “Thank you.” Tim rubbed his nose, “Are you going to make me go back?”

“Yes my child but before that, I’m calling your parents.” Mrs. Mac stood up. “In the meantime let’s get some food in you, you’re all skin and bones.” 

Tim followed her into the kitchen. She heated some leftovers for him and sat him at the table while. She went in another room and Tim heard muffled speaking. When Mrs.Mac returned she had a grin on her face. “You ready to put the fear of the people of the mounds into a mortal?” Tim grinned, and took her hand.

That was the last he saw of that nanny. Mrs. Mac became his nanny again and taught him all he needed to know about what he was, a cat sith.


	2. Followin a Robin

The second time the transformation happened wasn’t as unintentional as the first time but Tim still still wish it hadn’t happened. 

Tim had been following Batman and Robin for most of the night using the locator spell he had perfected with Mrs. Mac’s help. Everything seemed normal between the dynamic duo or at least as normal as it could be with the new Robin. 

Tim wasn’t quite sure what to make of the second Robin, like his predecessor he didn’t seem to have any magical inclinations. This made sense to Tim since Batman had no magic either, at least Tim didn’t feel any traces of magic around where Batman spent time. He’d been to Wayne manor a couple of times with his parents and he didn’t feel in magic there either so he was relatively positive that Tim was right. 

Tim was sure that the newest Robin was Bruce’s new ward Jason Todd. From what Tim could tell Jason was a more impulsive and angry Robin then the last. Tim thought he could see that there was some tension between Robin and Batman ever since the mobster died. Tim knows that it wasn’t Jason’s fault. Tim had learned a spell to determine cause of death and that had told him that it was a fall. If Jason had pushed him it would have said murdered, Tim checked when he was on a field trip to the hospital. 

Batman seemed to blame Robin regardless though, and even Tim could practically see the tension between the two heros. Batman had been short with Robin all night and Robin was running out of patience. Tim had been using a listening spell in order to eavesdrop on their conversations anytime he was in range. It was draining on his magic reserves but Tim thought it was worth the look into his heros lives. 

At the moment Batman appeared to be sending Robin home after a particularly brutal drug bust. Tim hated seeing the people he looked up to fight amongst themselves. Batman might be Tim’s favorite hero, but Tim knew that he wasn’t the best with words. He seemed to butchering his interaction with Robin right now. 

Tim watched as Batman touched his ear, there was apparently an outbreak at Bel Rev and the Riddle was on the loose. Tim figured that was a sign for him to go home. He starts to pack his camera up, but pauses when he sees Robin start to go in the wrong direction, wayne manor was the other way. Robin wasn’t following Batmans orders, Tim decides to follow Robin, something tells him it’s not going to end well. 

Tim doesn’t think that Robin is heading towards where the Riddler was seen. When he figures out where Jason is heading he gets worried. He’s heading towards the dock. It probably wasn’t on Batman’s radar as much sense Robin’s favorite spot was in that direction. Tim himself wasn’t worried until he heard Robin mutter, “I’ll show him.” Tim continued to follow Robin.

\--------

Robin went all the way to the docks and Tim followed as best as he could. He was thankful that he had gotten better at tracking. Tim realized what Robin was doing once Robin starting looking around the sewer. “Oh no,” Tim whispered to himself. There was only one person he could think of that could be in the sewers in this part of town, Killer Croc. 

There was no way Robin could beat Killer Croc on his own. That wasn’t Tim’s opinion it was just fact. Nightwing still had issues taking on Killer Croc and he’s been doing this far longer. Tim was worried. He didn’t know what he would do if Killer Croc did show up. Robin was currently using some sort of bat tech to remove the manhole cover. 

Tim peeked out from the alley he was hiding in when he heard the clank of the cover hitting the ground. Tim watched as Robin yelled into the sewer. Tim couldn’t hear the specifics but he was pretty sure that Robin was trying to goad Killer Croc to come out and fight him. Tim couldn’t see this ending well, he was suddenly glad that he stopped all his unnecessary spells. Tim felt that he might need all the magic he could get. 

Robin yelled for a few minutes before kicking a rock in frustration. It hit the ground couple times before stopping, Robin turned away from the manhole. Tim sighed in relief as Robin started to walk away. Robin suddenly turned back towards the sewers and started to hear a hissing sound. Tim was terrified. This wasn’t going to end well. 

Tim watched as Killer Croc rose from the sewer. Tim thought that he was so much more terrifying in person. Robin started to back up before he seemed to gather himself Tim wished the young vigilante would run away, or at least call Batman. Tim didn’t think he was doing either. Tim was frozen Robin was going up against the villain by himself. 

Killer Croc looked around before speaking in a gravelly hiss, “You dare to challenge me by yourself! I will not go easy on you do to your age human child”

Tim felt light headed the Croc was like him, he was from under the mound. There was no way Robin could win. Not if Killer Croc didn’t want to him too. Robin was a skilled fighter but Croc could snap the bird in half. Tim watched as Croc moved closer. 

Tim had to do something. He had a plan but it might end up killing both Robin and himself. 

\--------

Jason had no idea what he was thinking. He was pissed at Bruce for thinking he killed that mobster. He’d heard rumors of Killer Croc’s escape from the working girls in crime alley but Batman hadn’t believed him. Jason figured if he brought in Killer Croc Batman would trust him again. 

As Jason stared at the looming figure of Killer Croc he figured it wouldn’t matter either way. He would die in this fight even if he called Batman he wouldn’t get there in time. Jason knew that the villain wouldn’t let him go. The people of the mounds weren’t known for their leniency. Since Jason still had his pride he wasn’t going down without a fight, even if it killed him. He reached for a birdarang and prepared to throw it at the villian. 

Before he could release the weapon a strange cry came from the alley. He and Killer Croc turned to look. A black streak came darting from the alley and stood in front of Jason. “This human is under my protection.”

It was a cat...a talking cat. Jason didn’t think his life could get any stranger but it continued to amaze him. Jason watched as Killer Croc seemed to soften.

“You claim this boy?” Killer Croc took a knee to get closer to the cats level. The cat had its back arched like it was ready to pounce. 

“Yes, this boy is under my protection.” The cat spoke slowly. The creature seemed hesitant to Jason almost, unsure. 

“Then I will leave him with you this time young witch, next time he will not be so lucky. Keep a close eye on this one little cat, he is marked for dark things.” And with those words the villain went back into the sewer. 

The was silence for a moment, “Who and what the hell are you.” Jason couldn’t stop himself. 

The cat, didn’t Croc call him a witch, Jason was so confused, turned to him. Jason noticed he wasn’t a pure black cat, like Jason had thought, he had a small white mark on his neck. “I’m a big fan, Robin.”

“You wouldn’t be if you knew what I did.” Jason muttered angrily.

“I know you didn’t push that man off the roof, Jason.” Jason was shocked. This cat knew who he was. 

Jason dropped to the cat’s level. “How do you know that name?” Jason demanded. He was trying to intimidate a cat, what was his life. 

The cat’s eyes got wide, “I’ve said to much I’m sorry, I won’t tell anyone. I promise.” Jason reached out to scruff the cat, but before he made contact the cat whispered, “ _Comhdhail_ ” and disappeared.

“What the-” A shadow fell over Jason.

“Robin. I told you to go home.” Batman growled, “What happened? Agent A corroborate your story Killer Croc. Did you try to find Killer Croc by yourself?”

“I found Killer Croc.” Jason said at Batman’s look he continued, “I was saved by a talking cat.”

A pause, “A talking cat?” Batman sounded like he thought Jason was lying. Jason was too shocked by what had happened to be offended. Jason could barely believe it happened and he lived through it. 

“Yes.” Jason wasn’t actually going to lie.

Batman sighed, “Let’s go home Robin.”

\------

Jason never forgot what happened, Bruce never seemed to believe him, but Alfred told him stories of witches turning into cats, and if Jason left a saucer of milk on the porch every night in tribute for what happened no one but Alfred needed to know.


End file.
